deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Looters
The looters are people who survived the outbreak and are now loot stores as psychopaths in Dead Rising 2. They are a group of scavengers who take advantage of the zombie outbreak in Fortune City by looting various stores and businesses. They are first encountered in Zombrex 1 and can be found in various stores afterwards. They are dressed in gray hooded sweatshirts with "Fortune City, Nevada" written in white across the chests, red bandanas, and backpacks. The official guide described looters as: :"Immoral men are also present in the quarantine zone, seeking to plunder whatever they can get their hands on...aside from their speed and aggression, they aren’t much more challenging than zombies." The looters in the four Pawnshops will sell Chuck their "ill-gotten" goods after Chuck speaks to one in the mission One Man's Trash. Every other looter Chuck meets will attack Chuck. Looters always come in groups. They always have a Flashlight, Tomahawk, or Crowbar, which may switch to spray paint if they get close enough to Chuck. An easy way to kill the Looters is using the Defiler. Zombrex 1 Locations These locations are set at a certain time period.Other than Zombrex 1, in the PC game there are three missions listed in missions.txt which control these hostile looters: # LootersSpawn (start time 54000) - Sections: RoyalFlush_Looters, South_Strip_Looters, Palisades_Looters (includes: WelcomeFamily_Over), LooterSpawnSouth_Plaza-Start1 # LootersSpawn1 (start time 198000) - Sections: RoyalFlush_Looters1, South_Strip_Looters1 and # LootersSpawnIntro (start time 54000) - Sections: Spawnintro, RoyalFlush_Looters2 (SprayCan looters) The looters are hostile at these locations: Pawnshops The looters can be found in operating business in the following stores which have been converted into Pawnshops: *Just in Time Payday Loans *Moe's Maginations *Army Surplus Gift Store *Tinkerbox Battling the Looters Looters are typically found in groups of three, each wielding a crowbar, a flashlight, and a tomahawk. At some places, two groups of three looters can be encountered simultaneously. *'Crowbar/Flashlight/Tomahawk': Looters attack by swinging their weapons. *'Spray Paint': If a looter sprays Chuck’s face in spray paint, Chuck will be knocked unconscious by the next hit while blinded, no matter how much health he may have. Chuck will then awake in the nearest restroom, having lost all of items, including his clothes. **Wikia incorrectly states that Chuck loses money when he is knocked unconscious. Chuck loses no money, only his clothes and items. Trivia *The looters bear some similarities with the True Eye cultists from Dead Rising, both groups being recurring human enemies with similar styles of dress, and both being able to knock Frank/Chuck out and take away their clothing and items. *Looters also bear some resemblance to the Merchant from Resident Evil 4, as both wear hoods and face masks to cover their faces, both wear a backpack to carry items, and both run a resale operation to aid the main protagonist. *All looters share the exact same character model. *All looters will insult Chuck's age, calling him Grandpa and such, even though Chuck is only 29. So it is assumed that the Roy's Mart looters are younger than 29. *The looters will not count towards the achievements Vigilante Justice or Judge, Jury and Executioner. *When they are introduced in the cutscene, they are all voiced by Chuck's voice artist Peter Flemming. * Zombies will eat dead looters. * Despite their name they do not steal Chucks money after knocking him unconscious with the spray paint. Gallery /Gallery}} References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths